


Bath Time, Fun Time (Spicy Gluten x F Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: You've had a rough day with Boston Lobster. All you want to do is relax in the bath. Spicy Gluten wants to join you.





	Bath Time, Fun Time (Spicy Gluten x F Reader)

"Boston Lobster, stand down!"

You yelled out at your much taller food soul. Boston was having one of his fits. The two of you were walking home, when a man had tried to rob you of the money you had.  
Being the angsty, humanity hating soul he was, Boston was very quick to snatch this man by his throat. The hate in his eyes was quite scary. He even ignored your command. His grip on the man's throat was tightening.

"You are nothing more than the excrement on the bottom of my footwear. You are...nothing, you will die as nothing....just as you were born as such!"

"Boston! Knock it off! The guy is turning blue!"

You tugged at your food soul's sleeve, pleading desperately with him. Snapping out of his rage, his eyes dropped into you. With a 'tch', he dropped the man on the ground.  
He started crawling around on the ground, gasping for air. This amused Boston Lobster.

"Hmph, that's right. Crawl you maggot...worthless scum of Earth."

Bravely, you took Boston's hand and begun tugging him along with you in the opposite direction.

"Hey! How dare you touch me!"

You looked back glaring at him.

"I'll do as I please! You almost killed a man!"

"And what if I did?! Who would dare try to stop me? No human, I can tell you that. That man tried hurting you, you should be more grateful, you welp!"

Boston yanked his hand from yours, folding his arms. 

"You are soft. Maybe next time I'll leave you to to the mess that you got yourself into."

You'd finally had enough of Boston's berating and started to walk away. Really, some of your food souls were absolutely unbelievable. Boston silently filled behind you. Though he acted tough and scary, he did in fact care about your well being. You knew this, but it still didn't make you feel any better.  
As you approached home, you were greeted by the ever provocative, Spicy Gluten.

"Ah! My my dearest pet has returned..."

Spicy Gluten approached you, swinging her arms around you. Spicy Gluten, another difficult food soul, and friend to Boston Lobster. These two were like two peas in a pod, they complimented each other well.  
You sighed as Spicy Gluten hugged your head against her large chest. This was normal behavior for her, she was often very touchy feely with you. Honestly, you didn't mind. You liked the attention, but she was intimidating, much like Boston Lobster.  
Speaking of, Boston was shooting daggers at you from afar.

"This idiot wants to die."

He grumbled, pointing out to Spicy Gluten who had finally released you. She tilted her head, curious to know what he was talking about.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened. We got jumped! I was about to teach that fool a lesson until she stopped me! She's too soft! That kind of thinking will get you killed, imbecile."

Spicy sighed, slipping her arm around your waist.

"Now pet, you should be more careful while you are out. If you died, who who I tease?"

Boston rolled his eyes at the display in front of him.

"Tch, whatever. I'm leaving."

Spicy giggled, watching him to his leave before returning her attention to you.

"He means well. Just a bit rough around the edges. Did you know? You're one of the very first humans he hasn't tried to kill? You're very lucky."

You hung your head, not feeling very assured.

"Oh boy...lucky me, indeed. I think....I want to shower and relax."

You slipped out of Spicy's grasp and started going inside. You went into your room, rummaging through the drawers. You were so caught up in what you were doing that you didn't hear the door behind you open.  
Spicy Gluten slid inside, quietly taking her leave into your bathroom. Once you gathered your bath supplies you headed towards the bathroom. What you were me with was a very nude Spicy Gluten, sitting on the tub, smiling at you.  
In surprise, you dropped your items to the floor, mouth agape.

"Mm, pet....what's with that look? I just want to bathe with you. Is that wrong?"

You knelt to the floor anxiously trying to gather your items. Your face was beat red.  
Spicy watched you with a grin. It was amusing to see you such a flustered mess.

"Do I make you nervous? Does my body make you uncomfortable?"

You stood up, gulping. You were both female, but you were shyer about your body than Spicy Gluten was. And seeing your food soul in the nude was the last thing you expected.  
Her body was perfect, you caught yourself staring at it. There was a envious feeling within you, you only dreamt to look as good as her.

"Pet, you're staring. Get in the bath with me. I'll wash you."

"Huh?! W-w-wait a minute! Spicy Gluten, I can wash myself!"

Spicy Gluten stood up, her hips waving to the left and right as she approached you. She lifted your chin, your eyes met hers.

"Maybe you misunderstood, it wasn't a request....it was a command. Be a good little pet and let your master bathe you...you dirty little girl."

This again? Spicy Gluten really liked this dominance thing. You were her master, but she wouldn't have it. From day one you were her pet, her play thing. Without warning, she began undressing you. You kept your eyes on her as she slipped you out of everything but your panties, which she commanded that you take off.  
Once you were bare she stood back staring at you.

"Oh, it seems you have a nice looking physique. Look at these cute little breasts of yours."

Spicy groped them with her hands, fondling them a bit. You froze, not sure what to do or say. 

"I don't know why you are embarrassed. We're just two girls taking a bath. Innocent enough isn't it?"

She led you to the bath. Spicy had used your rose scented beads. It was a relaxing scent, but you still felt nervous. Spicy sat you in between her legs, with your back facing her. 

"You've got such a cute back. And your skin is really soft. You'll have to let me in on your secret..."

Spicy Gluten rubbed her hands from your shoulder blades, down your back. You shivered at her touch. 

"Come on, baths are supposed to be relaxing. So...relax."

She used a sultry tone as she grabbed some soap, lathering her hands. Her next action about sent you through the ceiling.  
Her hands slipped over your breasts, kneeling them, fondling, caressing.  
You gasped out, your nipples were hardened by her touch.

"Why so jumpy, pet? I'm only washing you..."

Her hands began to go lower, fingers tracing down your stomach.

"Spicy Gluten...what are...eep!"

You felt her breasts on your back now. She was sitting up on her knees. 

"I've got to get you clean... don't squirm."

"Ugh...you're teasing me aren't you?"

She smirked, leaning close to your ear.

"I may be having some fun with you....is that a problem? You are mine afterall. No one else gets to touch you like this. You are my pet, and I'll do what I please with you...no complaints. Is that clear?"

"Um...y-yes..."

"Yes, what?"

Your cheeks reddened, knowing full well what she meant.

"Yes....mistress..."

"Better. For being such a good girl, I'll reward you."

Reward you? What did she mean by that? Well...you soon found out as he hand traveled down into a forbidden space between your legs. 

"You really are excited, aren't you?"

"I....no! I'm just...it's the water!"

You were clearly lying, but Spicy Gluten knew. Hell, she knew as soon as she caressed you fingers over your moistened folds. 

"Little pet...be good for mommy...stop squirming."

Easy for her to say. Her fingers were doing work to you and you were melting into her. Suddenly you felt a slap to your butt. You let out a squeal, blushing like mad.

"Hey! What.."

"I told you to stop squirming, didn't I? Do as I tell you."

She harshly groped your breast, lowering her head to your shoulder, taking a bite. You yelled out in pain, causing her fingers to slip deep within you. 

"You're mine and I'll make sure everyone knows it, understand? Even if I have to tear you apart...."

She slipped her fingers out of you, grabbing you by the hair to turn you around. Now you were face to face with her. 

"I think it's time you serve your mistress. You've had enough fun."

Enough fun? That was barely anything! But you were quite worked up. You did as she said, attacking her neck with lashes of your tongue. She released a moan, pulling you into her. 

"Yes, pet...I like that...go lower."

You started trailing your tongue down her neck, her collarbone, then down to her breasts. You slipped one of her nipples into your mouth, sucking gently. Spicy Gluten was petting your head, fitting ... considering you were her pet. 

"Good, good...keep going."

You lightly bit her nipples, sending Spicy Gluten into a gasping mess. Soon you stopped messing with her breasts, to focus on a more sensitive spot.  
You leaned close between her legs. Spicy Gluten wasn't a patient person, she shoved your face into her. You gasped out, but started lashing her own own folds and clit with your tongue.  
This was earning loud moans from her end. Her hand was on the back of your head, pressing you harder down onto her. You could feel her whole body trembling before you as you sucked hard on her clit, then rolling your tongue around it. 

"Ah pet...yes..."

Spicy Gluten bit down onto her lips, groaning as she started to feel something come undone within her. As her orgasm approached, she rubbed her hips into your mouth, yanking your hair as she screamed out in pleasure, her back hitting the back of the tub. She was a panting mess before you.  
You shyly wiped your mouth, looking at her.

"Um..."

Spicy Gluten smiled, licking over her lips.

"That was fun...you and I should bathe more often."

"Yeah.."

You agreed with her statement. She embraced you, sitting you both back into the water.

"Let's relax and talk a bit."

You nodded, resting your head against her. You couldn't lie, this was an interesting experience. Also...you wouldn't mind doing it again either.

-END-


End file.
